thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Магия исцеления
Магия исцеления - вид магии, в который входит быстрое физическое восстановление. was a type of magic involving the acceleration of one's physical regeneration. Исцеляющие техники позволяли пользователю быстро восстановить здоровье за короткое время, давая ему реабилитироваться как от серьёзных, так и от мелких повреждений. Allowing the user to recover from injuries both major and minor, healing techniques allowed a user to quickly restore their health within a short period of time. Mechanics/Действие Исцеляющая магия позволяла ускорять, увеличивая темп, процесс восстановления после физических травм. Ускорение варьировалось от исцеления на несколько дней раньше, чем обычный человек, до полного выздоровления за несколько секунд после получения раны. Исцеляющие заклинания можно было применять как на конкретную цель, так и на область в целом. В последнем случае, исцелялись всё, кто находился на затронутой местности. Также магия была способна постоянно оставаться на том, кто был ею затронут, каждый раз исцеляя их от травм и немедленно предупреждая серьёзные повреждения или смерть. Healing magic involved accelerating one's regeneration from physical injuries at a quicker pace.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 This could range from healing days in advance of the average human to completely recovering mere seconds after the wound was inflicted.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Healing spells could be cast on either a specific target or a general area. In the case of the latter, anyone within the affected area would heal.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Likewise, the magic was able to continually siphoned to the affected, healing them whenever injured to prevent serious injury or death immediately. Хотя магия исцеления встречалась редко, она могла быть врождённой способностью, ускоряя естественное исцеление владельца без каких-либо его сознательных усилий. Такие способности часто требовали предпосылок для их использования, например, постоянного приёма пищи. Исцеляющие способности также зависели от расстояния между целью и источником магии. Целительному волшебству можно было воспрепятствовать или противостоять, заблокировав магический поток или уничтожив его источник, целителя. В тот же ключе, магия, "отравляющая" поражённого ей, была способна отменить действие любого целительного волшебства. While rare, healing magic could manifest as an innate ability, accelerating the possessor's natural healing with no conscious effort required. These abilities often held prerequisites for their use, such as the constant intake of food.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Healing abilities were also affected by the proximity between the affected and the magic's source. Healing magic could be hindered or countered by blocking the magic flow or eliminating the source: the healer. Similarly, magic that had a "poison" effect on the afflicted could negate any healing magic.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Users/Пользователи *Held/Элд *Gumillia/Гумилия *Michaela/Микаэла *Demon of Lust/Демон Похоти *Demon of Gluttony/Демон Чревоугодия *Demon of Pride/Демон Гордыни *Demon of Envy/Демон Зависти *Demon of Greed/Демон Алчности *Demon of Wrath/Демон Гнева *Banica Conchita/Баника Кончитта *Germaine Avadonia/Жермен Авадония *Lemy Abelard/Леми Абеляр Trivia/Интересные факты Curiosities/Любопытно *Хотя боги и демоны продемонстрировали способность к исцелению магией, человеческие волшебники вроде шаманов показываются использующими только обыкновенные медицинские познания для лечения других людей. *While gods and demons have demonstrated healing with magic,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet human magic practitioners like shamans are only shown to use conventional medicinal knowledge for healing others.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 *Хотя магия Гнева известна как препятствующая исцеляющему волшебству Демонов Греха, её эффект может быть отменён и вместо этого иметь целебные свойства, если магия была использована совместно с чернилами Зиз Тиама. *While Wrath magic is known to hinder the healing abilities of the Demons of Sin,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert its effects can be negated and instead have healing properties when combined with ziz tiama ink.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Appearances References es:Curación Mágica